tarqfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcillus
Marcillus was born into a very poor farming family on a farm days removed from the nearest township. His father was a terrible drunk and regularly abused his sister and mother. This is why when his father was struck dead just after his 8th birthday, from a lightning bolt while passed out drunk in the middle of a storm, Marcillus was elated and thanked the gods for their judgement. His new found faith was tested in the coming years as both his mother and sister became bedridden with an unknown flux that carried on for years. Marcillus never went far beyond his family farm due to the constant care his family needed other than to gather supplies for the various medicines he had taught himself to administer. The work on the farm was hard alone so Marcillus grew to be large and strong. One day while gathering these supplies he came across a small cabin just miles from his house, while walking up to the cabin a large barrel chested man well into his 80's stepped out from the cabin. He introduced himself as Baromant, a retired adventurer and man of faith who had moved out here when the last of his children had died to pass away his days in commune with his god. Marcillus and Baromant became good friends over the next few years, both finding in the other something that they had been missing, a father and son respectively. It was Baromant that taught Marcillus how to fight and also shared the teachings of Lightbringer. This peace was not to last however as once day a group of bandits was passing through the area, normally they would not have bothered stopping at the family farm but they had not eaten in days. Marcillus came home from gathering supplies to find most of the livestock missing and a few bandits still inside the house, one standing over the still body of his mother and two more trying to tear the clothes of his younger sister, who was also silent. He lost himself to rage and threw himself at the nearest bandit who easily tossed him aside and laughed. It was at this moment that Baromant came rushing through the door having seen the rest of the bandit party passing through the woods leading the livestock and figuring what must have happened. He managed to dispatch 2 of the bandits with his glowing mace however the final bandit drove a short sword under his ribs and spat in his face. Marcillus plucked one of the bandits daggers from the ground and drove it into the bandit's ear killing him immediately. He took stock of what had happened, his mother had been stabbed trying to keep the bandits out ,his sister had been smothered during the attempted rape, Baromant was barely breathing due to a collapsing lung and he could hear the remaining bandits moving back towards the farm after hearing the commotion. Baromant called him over and handed him his mace and told him to run back to his cabin, there he would find a stone on the bookcase that, when touched, would teleport him to the temple of the Lightbringer in the local town. There he would be safe and could train as a cleric to keep others from suffering at the hands of evil as he had. Years passed in service to the temple and Marcillus has become a capable healer and fighter and has decided to go out into the world and fight injustice as he sees fit.